High school full of twins
by 13darksoulsand1madhater
Summary: Marshall Lee and Marceline have moved from school to school and house to house all their lives. now they live in AAA and go to Fairy academy. they were sent to Lucy Heartfilia's house to get to know her and her friends, like a welcome to our school party but what happens if they find out Lucy and her cousin Fionna are the leaders of the Hellhound's demon cat gang. ON HOLD TILL 2014
1. who's that girl?

**Hey minna! sorry I had to update this chapter, because it mixed everything up! oh it was crazy and i'm sorry peeps who saw it BEFORE I updated it! I don't own fairy tail or adventure time!**

Marshall lee's P.O.V.

Marcy and I were walking to this Heartfilia chicks place when we heard some fighting

"leave me alone or I'll have to beat you." A girl with a bunny hat and long blond hair said ad she dogged the guys kicks and wimpy punches

"what's a hellhound like you doing out here by the naked mummy turf!" a guy with blue hair said as she kicked him to the ground "what are you talking about this is hellhounds demon cat's turf look at our mark it's right on every corner! What's a stupid mummy doing on the hellhound's turf!" she said as she kicked him to the ground cracking the cement around the guys body

"man let's get out of here before her boss comes!" the other guy said as he got hit in the gut by another blond girl with blue eyes and a pretty nice bust…well the both have the same size bust. "

Aww honey, I think it's a little too late for that! I'm already here." she said as she kissed the guy's temple then delivered a kick to that same spot, she walked over to the bunny hat girl "Fionna! It's been too long!" she said as she hugged her

"lucy! We talked yesterday?! What are you talking about?" and they started to walk to a mansion "well yeah but it still feels like forever! And plue misses you! So does happy and panther lily!" she stopped and sat on a bench Fionna sat beside her

"why are you calling all of our friends to your house?" "Well gramps wants me, sting, and laxus to meet two new students for Fairy academy their twins and I told gramps that'll work out because well sting is my twin and Finn is yours and Jellal and siegrain Jake and cake…wow we have a lot of twins in our school! But we have to get ready for them! You're not going on that girly shit are you? I have some clothes you can where I'll call plue and happy! They can take your bags to your room and we can change in my room! Come on! Plue! Happy! Fionna's here!" she yelled as a blue tiger and a giant white bull dog came and knocked the girls to the ground

I looked over at my sister and she just shrugged

"Plue! Happy! I missed you guys!" fionna yelled as she was picked up by them and carried to the mansion "that was really weird you know that? Right marshall?" Marceline said as she got up and walked to the gate and pressed the button "yeah it was pretty weird did you see the color of that tiger? Blue! It was blue!" I said with a small smile "hello? Who is it!" a man's voice called out "its marshall lee and Marceline Abadeer we were sent by principal Makarov." I said and the gates opened "hello I will take you to hime's friends." A pink haired maid said as she rushed us inside

"nice digs she's got here." Marceline said as she shoved her hands in her jacket pocket "yes, her mother died when she was young her older brother laxus and her twin brother sting were all very heart broken, their father owns a very successful company and sends them money to live off of…you see he lives with his new wife and he does not wish to see them, because they all look to much like their mother lucy-hime the most." Marceline looked at me then back at the maid

"why are you telling us this?" I asked "you look like the kind of friends they would have and I don't know what would happen if you asked about their parents. We are here enjoy yourselves." She said as she opened a door we walked in and five blondes ran up to us.

they all had the same hair and the same sky blue eyes "hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! This is my twin brother sting, and our older brother laxus! This is my cousin fionna, and her twin finn." She had on a black tank top that said D.I.E in silver lettering with white shorts and a silver dragon necklace sting was in a white jacket with a dark blue T-shirt and black ripped jeans laxus was in a black T-shirt and blue jeans fionna was in the same thing as lucy but her shirt was white and her shorts were black finn was in the same as sting "hey I'm marshall lee this is my twin sister Marceline."

"Hey everyone line up! We're going to introduce you to our new friends!" fionna yelled as we sat down on a black leather couch a little girl with blue hair and a guy around our age with a red tattoo under his eye came up and sat the little girl down "hey, I'm Jellal this is my daughter Wendy (A/N: Wendy is about two years old! Everyone else is eighteen or nineteen) my jaw dropped "uh, do you mind me asking who the mother is?" Marceline asked Lucy picked Wendy up and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Mommy!" she yelled as she hugged her mother's neck "lucy is." He said as he wrapped his arms around them "oh well that's cool" she said as she looked away "hey I'm siegrain jellal's twin" this went on about three hours and the last guy came in on a motorcycle he pulled his helmet off and his black hair fell out I thought I heard Marceline gasp he ran over to lucy and kissed her

"sorry I'm late babe who are we meeting today?" he said as he picked up Wendy and tossed her in the air for a little bit until she fell asleep "works every time." He muttered then handed her to Jellal "hey dude glade you could make it!" Jellal said as he ran out of the room to lay the little girl down "ugh Lucy you did tell them right?" the guy asked looking at my sister and me

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Well this is my boyfriend rouge you see I am in love with both of them and they are both in love with me so they got together and said they would share me if I wanted to, me being in love with both of them said yes and well that's how it happened they don't fight over me and we even had Wendy and her little brother lane…please don't freak out!" she said as she sat in rouge's lap,

lisanna came over all happy and new looking with a little black haired baby with blue eyes it reached out to grab lucy's hair rouge smiled and took the baby "thank you lisanna how much do we owe you?" rouge said lisanna had a worn out look

"ugh how many times do I have to tell you! It's free! You don't need to pay me! I'm going to walk away now and if I find another hundred bucks in my purse like last time, I _will_ send flame over here to beat you rouge! Oh and Lucy he just woke up from a short nap so he might be a little fussy." She smiled and kissed the baby's head then winked at lucy

"you guys need to give me one more to look after rouge tell Jellal and you two get her alone." Then she walked off l looked at lucy who was hiding behind the baby "this is lane my son." "Can I hold him?" shocked I looked at Marceline lucy smiled "yeah sure." And handed him over to my sister rouge called frosch three time then a green panther came over and sat beside me and laid his head in my lap "how many tigers do you have?" well we have lector, happy, frosch, panther lily, and Carla. So five? Yeah and plue but he's a bull dog then something caught on fire lucy stood up and ran to natsu

"Damnit natsu! What did I say about playing with fire in my house!" she yelled as maids ran around putting the fire out while lucy and fionna started to beat up natsu and then flame because he was holding a lighter in his hand as well, our new friends started to circle around them cheering them on and placing bets on who would win.

**and end chapter! ha-ha! once again I apologize for inconvenience of my first first chapter hope this one makes more sense than the last one! don't forget to R/R!**


	2. make it rain

**Hey minna! here's a new chapter and i have to say i have been having a bit of writes block, i really hope i can manage to finish this story without it being rushed...oh and i forgot to do the disclaimer on my first chapter...I don't own fairy tail or adventure time... enjoy! **

Marceline's P.O.V. 

This is such a cute baby! And lucy sure is lucky to have two guys in love with her I think I like her brother laxus or sting but I'm not sure… but lucy has two kids both and are so cute! I think marshall might have a crush on fionna "aww look who has the baby!" Mira said as she sat down by me and tickled him he giggled Jellal set down by rouge "Wendy is growing up so fast, lane is too… Kami! I feel old!" Jellal said as sting and laxus came over and sat by me and Mira "you feel old?! Fuck I have a niece and a nephew! Your just the fucken' father you don't get to feel old!" laxus and sting said at the same time marshall laughed "you have some colorful language there." He said with a chuckle sting blushed in embarrassment "well no one told us we couldn't talk like that! and all our friends talk like that hell I bet his first words will be something like fuck you or batard…Wendy's was mama and lucy would not stop bragging about it!" sting said as he had an idea he got right by the baby's face "lane~ say sting go on say it~ sti-oof!" what the hell rouge!" sting said from across the room. rouge had punched him in the face "fuck no! my baby's going to say my name first! Or papa at least!" **(A/N: sorry for the OC rouge but it's the only way to make this story work!)** then he grabbed the baby and started trying to get him to say his name "lane if you say papa I'll get you your very own tiger…or would you like another puppy?" at this his son's eyes got big "p-papa! Laxus looked at Mira "fuck! Here's the one million jewel I owe you." He grumbled as he fished out the money and handed to Mira who yelled at everyone "ALRIGHT PAY UP! I WAS RIGHT!" everyone groaned and soon lucy came over and grabbed half of it along with her son.

she sat down on jellal's lap and rouge had her feet in his lap and was rubbing them fionna came over and sat down next to marshall and sting "hey guy's should we tell them about you know?" natsu said as he limped over to us. marshall looked at me "yeah tell them maybe they want to join." Lucy said as she stared to fall asleep Natsu grabbed the baby and took him up stairs and called Virgo to keep an eye on them "now what we are about to tell you is top secret and no one must know even if you don't want to join can you Yakusoku me that you will?" gray said "what does Yakusoku mean?" marshall asked "oh they sometimes use Japanese words it means Promise we can teach you some words of you want us too." Finn said "oh then yes we do promise." I said as I leaned forward "we are the hellhound's cat demon an underground gang lucy and fionna are our leaders we would like you to join us. we know you are good fighters and we like you as people. We already consider you as our Nakama and hope you see us the same, we have a job to take down the naked mummy gang tonight if you want to join us." Erza said with a smile as she sat down on siegrain's lap "we would have to pair you up with people so marshall lee with…fionna…Marceline with…sting and laxus…" mira said as she shot a knowing look at both of us "ok we'll join but school starts in a week how are we going to do jobs?" marshall said "we do them at night." Erza said "well how did lucy go to school with two kids?" I asked "lucy will be going to the school this year, I mean no one knows she had two kids and since the principal is her grandpa and she's really smart she took her classes at home and did jobs at night and slept after she finished her school work then spent time with her babies…" sting said with a frown "aww look at lu-Chan!" levy said as she picked up a pink blanket and set it over her Jellal and rouge "let's give them some peace and quiet." Bonibell said as she tossed some of her pink hair over her shoulder, we all moved to another room "so…tell me about some of the jobs you've been on with lucy." Marshall said "well there was one time it was just lucy, me and Wendy." Fionna started "and one guy shot at wendy and lucy got so mad she yelled 'did you just fucken' try to shoot at her?! Oh you're going to die you mother fucker so prepare for hell!' we had killed all but that one guy lucy had him brought back with us to our hide out and every day after school she would come and whip him tell he cried for mercy then she yelled 'you should have thought of that before you shot at my little girl!' then she broke his legs and all his fingers he went through this for about a week before she got bored and just shot him in the head." Fionna finished with a laugh everyone burst out laughing as well "oh kami that's why she brought that guy back?! I thought it was because she was in the mood!" Cana said then there was the sound of a baby and crying for mama and papa herd. we all ran upstairs to see lucy holding lane as he cried while rouge held wendy as she cried and Jellal standing over two guys dressed in all black lucy had a gun pointed at one of the guy's head and Jellal and rouge had a gun pointed over the other guy's head "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" lucy yelled at them when they didn't reply she shot right by their heads piercing both ears, she didn't even blink and her movements were so fast I didn't even see her move "we were sent by midnight and cobra! They want you so they sent us to take your kids as a ransom for you!" one guy yelled lucy got mad and handed lane to Jellal "you tell that mother fucker if we find them near us we will blow up his whole fucking gang and kill all of you slowly." She spat at them "ok!ok! we'll tell them!" the guy closest to lucy said "who said I was letting both of you go? It only takes one to deliver a massage." She shot the guy in the knee cap he cried out in pain "you. Go. Leave this one here or I'll be paying you a little visit when you least expect me." then lucy whipped the guy to get up he ran out the door clutching his shoulder. Lucy turned to the other one and shot him in the head "Virgo!" lucy yelled "yes hime." she said popping out of nowhere "send that bottle of 'wine' to midnight and cobra…also Dan straight if you will." Lucy said then she sat down "oh and will get this out of here? It's going to stain the floor." And she reaches for Wendy and lane; both start cling to their mother "come. Why don't you sleep with mama?" and walks out fionna runs after her smiling everyone but finn, sting, Jellal, laxus, rouge, Erza, natsu, gray, bubblegum, bubba, flame, cake, lisanna, mira, levy, Jake, bemo, and Gajeel left saying their goodbyes and told us to take it easy "would you guys like to spend the night?" sting asked "we all are and since you guys are doing the job with us tonight we just thought you would like to crash here like everyone else does." Natsu said as he closed the door to lucy's room "sure we didn't leave anything on at home and we are the only ones living there." Marshall said as he sat down

"ok everyone go get ready and we will talk about who does what. And who is going to go with lucy and fionna." Erza boomed they all left "why don't you take that room over by lucy's?" finn said with a grin we got in there and they told us to lay down "baby you want to tell mama what happened?" we herd lucy ask "w-well a B-big man c-came through t-the window and g-grabbed m-me and l-lane!" wendy cried "shhhhh, hush it's ok mama's here now, those guys can't hurt you no more, mama got rid of them." She soothed "now go to sleep. mama's got you." "w-will you sing u-us a s-song?" "yes, close your eyes and I'll start." "hush, hush my dear My baby go to sleep When you wake there'll be wonderful toys And your favorite foods to eat Hush, hush my darlings Baby close your eyes I'll see you in your land of dreams Just close your eyes Hush, hush my baby As the song ended the door opened and Virgo popped up "Virgo did it work? Are the guns loaded and ready for use?" lucy asked in a hushed voice "yes hime, punishment time?" "thank you Virgo, and you know I would never punish you like that, ok I would never punish you at all." Lucy said as her voice got softer and softer "goodnight hime." "good…night…Virgo." erza stormed into our room "rest up you two we have a long night ahead of us, we'll need you in tip top shape." then she walked out smiling over her shoulder

***sighs* wow my arms are killing me! hope you all liked this chapter this is my spring break so i will probably be updating more and more often have a good day! or if your just now going to bed sleep well! **


	3. Phone calls

**Hey Minna! this will be the story I update a little slower. this is a flash-back chapter, Jadeheartlock asked about Rufus in their review and this is his story and the reason why he is not with them. I don't own fairy tail or adventure time. sorry for any misspelled words (or names) or mistakes.**

_**flashback**_

_thoughts_

**SOUNDS!**

* * *

Laxus's P.O.V.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

"shit! where is that damn phone?!" I trip over a dark object and land right by one of the knifes I have laying in the floor

_damn that was close, I'll have to move that before Wendy or lane finds it and gets hurt...Lucy would kill me..._

"hello?" sitting on the edge of my bed I grab the remote off my night stand and absently click through the different recordings.

"hello. laxus it's Rufus, I want to tell you I'm coming home, and will be attending school this year so I will have to stay at the house." I rolled my eyes at his annoying tone and frown at the sour memories he always brings back

"whatever you have to talk to gramps about that, and you'll have to find another place to stay. I don't think sting or Lucy really want to see you right now. can't say I don't agree with them." I hiss at him as kick the dried mud off the bottom of my shoes

I could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone "I did talk to grandpa, he said it was ok. just because I live with dad now doesn't mean I forgot what mom was like."

I snapped the remote in my hand and threw it at the wall, it shattered on contact.

"SHUT UP! you don't get to talk about mom! there is no way I'm letting you back into this house! find your own damn pace to stay!" I yelled and snapped the damn phone in half, throwing it at the wall, it breaks more and falls into place by the remote.

Punching a hole through the wall that holds the picture of Lucy, Sting, me Rufus and me sitting in front of the house, mom and dad in the background watching us all run around after the picture was taken. that was the last day we got to spend as a happy family...

_**flashback-**_

_**we were laughing as Sting tried to balance on one leg with his eyes closed. he would wobble and sway, swinging his arms around trying to keep his balance. mom came over and told us she would be back soon, she told Rufus to come with her and we all knew what that meant. **_

_**it was his time for testing his skills, and reflexes. Lucy had scored the highest this year then It was me then Sting. Rufus was going to be tested last because he asked to be tested on Friday the thirteenth. mom said yes because it gave us all time to prepare for the tests, and a fair chance at who can come in first. **_

_**"I love you ! wish your brother luck!" mom yelled as she got in the car, it roared to life breaking the quiet mom brought when she asked for Rufus. **_

_**"why would we do that? I don't want him to pass me!" sting called from the ground, he had fallen when mom called out to us**_

_**"good luck Rufus! you'll need it! because you won't be able to pass me!" Lucy called as she smiled at them, seemingly innocent as a dark smirk suddenly crossed her sweet features marring them with the darkness the smirk caused. **_

**_kicking the grass I looked up at _****_Rufus and smirked " you can beat sting easy, it's me you'll have trouble with." he smirked back and shut his door waving me off_**

**_mom blew kisses as she drove off, the dust coming off in thick clouds coating the drive-way._**

**_A few hours later it was almost to dark to see, the night soon clouded the moon. it's inky blackness covering the road our mother had yet to return on. all three of us were sitting by the window watching and waiting for their return._**

**_"laxus I have a bad feeling, the test has never taken this long..." Lucy said her small shoulders sagging, her head ducked low sting feeling her uneasiness put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug._**

**_"I think-" the door burst open. mom was covered in blood dragging her body through the door,the crimson liquid coated the floor in seconds. crying out in alarm we all rushed to her side. Rufus came walking in his arm hanging limp, his long blonde hair was now short and choppy _**

**_"MOM! what happened!?" Sting yells as he looks frantically around for help. Lucy call's for Mrs. Spetto _**

**_our mother takes a breath " Rufus beat sting, he is now third. after the tests we were ambushed. since we were tired from the tests the man easily knocked us down. now baby's I'm not going to make it, I just want you to know I love you."_**

**_"wait! no! don't leave us! we still want to be with you!" Lucy keeled down her tears coming off if thick waves. _**

**_"It's all his fault, It's all his fault..." sting repeated as he looked at Rufus, who was watching our mother die from the corner of the room. his bright blue eyes were unusually dark and emotionless. then he smirked as if madness was seeping out form all around_**

**_"you had to chose Friday the thirteenth! you know that it an unlucky number! don't you watch horror movies?!" I scream at him cursing his bad luck._**

**_"but they told me to do it." Rufus replied as he cocked his head to the side, his face twisted in a confused grin _**

**_"who told you to do this?" Lucy asked stepping at him so quietly even the mice had to listen hard to hear her then moved back to stand by me_**

**_"the man with the scar on his chin..." he said smiling at the memory "he told me this would be my lucky day, and I would live with the gods."_**

**_in two quick steps Lucy was by his side, to fast for him to even see_**

**_SMACK_****_! _**

**_Rufus sat on the ground holding his cheek, with his good arm the other one bent at an odd angle a crazed grin on his lips_**

**_"why the hell would you listen to him? he was the one who tried to kill you last time, then he tried to kill us, so why the hell would you even consider talking to him?" I spat my words at him with such venom that he winced. _**_as if I was the one who had broken his arm._

**_"I'm done with you." Lucy crossed the space as a burr and hit his shattered arm, causing him to cry out in pain then punched him in the face_**

**_"I don't want to see you in this house again." this time I was the one to kick him out in the inky blackness of the cruel night..._**

**_about one week later our father told us Rufus was going to move in with his soon to be new wife, he told us to stay here and keep the house clean. it was clear who our father's favorite child was, and who was not. this only made us want to hurt him more. hurt him like he hurt our mother, he was the one to blame, it was clear he was the one who killed her._**

**_"from now on Rufus and father are no longer a part of the family, it's only us three, the maids, and gramps. is that clear?" Lucy said as she smoothed down her black silk mourning dress_**

**_sting and I nodded our heads in sync, looking at the misty gray stone angel that held the place of our beloved mother, we wept silently as we walked down the narrow path in the winding cemetery all three of us holding hands as we made our way back to our empty home._**

* * *

**thank you minna! it was a short chapter I know. I hope this answers any questions you may have had, but if not R/R (or R&R) or just send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. sorry for not updating for so long I was kinda packed this week. that is no Excuse I understand if you hate me now XD lol love you guys!**


	4. SORRY!

hey minna! I just want to say I am putting my stories on hold till the summer of 2014.

I will update once I'm ready, and off of school. thank you for understanding (or not if you don't) sorry again!

Fae: she's sorry, and stressed. her boyfriend cheated on her with an old friend.

Adora: FAE! you can't say things like that!

13darksouls-chan- guys it's fine, don't worry I will be back with a few new chapters!

Adora: just wait and see!

Fae: whatever, you probably won't like it.

13darksouls-chan: ignore her, well see ya!

-13darksouls-chan


End file.
